The present invention relates to digital information processing technology for replicating digital data reproduced from an optical disk onto another optical disk, and particularly to digital information processing technology for expanding compressed sound information, such as the sound of DVD (Digital Versatile Disk) videos, the sound of video CDs, and MP3 (MPEG Audio Layer III) files, and recording the expanded sound information onto CD-R (Compact Disc Recordable) without compressing it.
A technology which relates to an apparatus for dubbing using digital signals in a compressed state is described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. Hei 11-185402 and Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. Hei 10-261265, for example.
The above conventional technology is described as a technology for reproducing compressed sound information from a recoding medium and replicating the information onto a MD or the like as it is. However, in the conventional technology, no consideration is given to a means for expanding compressed sound information, such as the sound of DVD videos, the sound of video CDs, and MP3 files, and recording the expanded information onto CD-R without compressing it, as well as a method for generating time information necessary for CD-R reproduction.
An object of the present invention is to provide digital information processing technology for expanding compressed sound information, such as the sound of DVD videos, the sound of video CDs, and MP3 files, and recording (replicating) the expanded information onto CD-R or the like without compressing it.
An object of the present invention is to provide digital information processing technology that allows compressed audio information, such as the sound of a DVD video, the sound of a video CD, or an MP3 file, to be expanded and recorded (replicated) onto a CD-R or the like without compressing it.